Insert title here
by Carpediem95
Summary: 10 prompts based on music from my iPod. For Scott.


**Based on a challenge from GabyGal.**

Song 1: Nobody Told Me~ John Lennon

Sky Masterson walked down the street. A young hippie couple was making out in public right in front of him. He shook his head, reflecting on the days when he was a young man, gambling with blonde on his right and a brunette on his left. Now, kids do things without even thinking. "Times have changed" he mumbled and continued past them.

Song 2: Talk to Me~ Bye, Bye Birdie

He grabbed the phone, dialing it quickly. "Adelaide, I know what you seen, but it ain't true!" Adelaide was silent on the other side. "Say something baby, anything, please!" There was silence for a few more moments and Nathan almost hung up. She finally said, "I know what you've been doing Nathan. Running the game _again, _after I told you not to!" Nathan sighed and smiled in the phone booth. At least she was talking to him.

Song 3: Shut Down~ The Beach Boys

Benny wiped the cleaning rag over the fender of his Chevy Camaro. A camaro was a rich man's car. He was so proud of it. After all, he had earned the money for it honestly, by giving up his cousin to the cops. He had taken Harry's advice and look where it had gotten him! Easy street! Of course, his mother wasn't talking to him because of it, but Bill had it coming to him. To Bill, Benny was always the scrawny one. Now, he could say that behind bars. Benny grinned in the left side mirror and slicked back his hair. Yes, definitely worth it.

Song 4: Seasons of Love~ RENT

It had sure been a season of love that year. Adelaide and Nathan finally got hitched. Sarah and Sky had too. Benny was dating Charity, one of the mission dolls. Things were even working out for Nicely, who had just started taking out General Cartwright. She was a nice dame. A bit strict, but with a heart of gold. He was hoping they could at least have a long relationship. He smiled, leaning back in a comfortable chair at home. Sally, as he called her, was knitting a scarf for him in front of his fireplace. He could get used to nights like this.

Song 5: (Oh) Pretty Woman~ Van Halen

Sky smirked in satisfaction as the people on the street gawked at him. None of them could believe that he had finally settled down with a doll like Sarah Brown. Not only was she tight laced and strict, but she was beautiful. Sky knew this, as they crossed the street to Bergdorf Goodmen's. He promised her that they could go get a new skirt because her other one was ripped. As if out of nowhere, two men came over to her. "Hey pretty thing, wanna go for a ride" the taller one winked. Sky could feel his blood boil. He stalked over to them and grabbed the taller one by the collar. "No she doesn't, but I can take you on a ride. You dig it?" "Yes, sir!" He placed him down, and the greasy pair scurried off to violate someone else. "Nobody touches my pretty woman."

Song 6: Hello, young lovers~ The King and I

Nathan Detroit met Adelaide for the first time in his junior year of high school. It was junior prom and he had nobody to go with. The original girl he was going to take changed her mind and was going with Angie the Ox. Nathan stood on the sidelines, shuffling his feet and staring at the dames on the dance floor. All of them were pretty average. Suddenly, a girl stood next to him. She must have been a reject like him. He turned to her and knew on sight that his presumption was wrong. This girl was gorgeous. Curly blonde hair, blue eyes and rose pink lips. "My name's Nathan Detroit" he grabbed her hand. "I'm Adelaide or Addie by my friends." She looked at him curiously. "Didn't you bring anyone? A handsome guy like you should get any girl you want." "Nah, my date stood me up. What about you? You're beautiful, you should be dancing with the best looking guy in the room." She blushed "thanks. My date stood me up too." "Well then, Miss Adelaide, would you like to dance?" Adelaide giggled "I sure would!" They walked out to the dance floor and Nathan knew this was the start of something special.

Song 7: Rasputin~ Boney M.

"Rasputin, that was that priest guy right? The magic one who couldn't die?" "Yes, or so they say." "What made you think of that?" Sky asked Benny as they sat in a booth at Mindy's. "I was just thinking about my sixth grade history class. That's the only thing I learned all year." "And why is that?" Sky questioned. "I just thought he was interesting. I mean, it took forever to kill him, like he was invincible. I used to pretend I was Rasputin and my brother would hit me with a baseball bat to see if I would die." Benny leaned forward a bit putting his elbows on the table "I didn't." "I guessed that Benny" Sky laughed taking a bite out of his cheesecake. _He can laugh, Rasputin will always be a cool guy to me._ Benny thought and smiled.

Song 8: Forever Young~ Rod Stewart

Nicely-Nicely Johnson could remember the first girl who broke his heart. He was eight years old and had run out to the park, with instructions to come home soon for supper. He climbed to the top of the jungle gym and sat, staring at a pretty girl with curly brown hair. She saw him too and climbed up next to him. "Hi, I'm Andrew, but my friends call me Nicely." "Hi Nicely, I'm Sarah Brown." "Do you read comics?" Nicely asked. "No, the nuns at my school say that comics rot your brain" she looked at him with a confused expression "do they?" "Well, my brain isn't rotted" Nicely replied "or at least, it wasn't the last time I checked." Sarah giggled even though Nicely wasn't making joke. "You're cute Nicely, I like you." "I like you too" he smiled at her. Suddenly, a voice rang over the park, calling Sarah back to school. "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again." "Yeah, maybe." Before she left, Sarah kissed Nicely on the cheek. "Bye Nicely!" she ran back over the grass to the awaiting nun. Now, as Nicely saw her, he couldn't help but smile and think about young love.

Song 9: Smoke Gets in your Eyes~ The Platters

Sarah began to cry as the door front door slammed. She and Sky had just gotten into a pointless argument and he just left to clear his head. All she did was comment about how she once liked this man named Charles and things had escalated out of control. Sky never even asked what happened with Charles. About two years ago, Sarah began to date a gambler named Charles Marcington. He was handsome and kind until he ran off with another girl. Sarah then swore off gamblers, thinking they were all the same. Thinking about her fight, Sarah realized that if the roles were switched and Sky had told her about a pretty girl he had once dated, she would have been upset too. That's why when he came home, she hugged him and promised that they wouldn't talk about Charles anymore. "That's not why I got upset" Sky explained "Charles was my step brother. He died last year." Sarah put a hand to her mouth. "I had no idea. I'm sorry." "I am too, sorry about the way he treated you." Then, Sky kissed her and she figured that everyone could be forgiven.

Song 10: Grenade~ Bruno Mars

The book came flying at Adelaide's head and Nathan jumped in front of it. "No!" he cried, as it hit him in the chest. The nasty librarian glared at the two teenagers. "Don't let me catch either of you kids in here ever again!" she snapped, shoving them out the front door and slamming it in their faces. "What a nice lady" Nathan sighed kicking the ground. "Oh Nathan!" Adelaide cried wrapping her arms around him "you're so brave, taking that book for me!" "Thanks Adelaide" he blushed "you know I would do anything for you right?" "Of course I know Nathan. I would do anything for you too." "I know" he kissed her and smiled.


End file.
